The present invention relates to a flexible integrated wiring connector.
For interconnection between various types of electronic devices or electric devices, flexible integrated wiring such as a flexible flat cable (FFC) or flexible printed circuits (FPC) have been used in order to reduce wiring space and to improve the degree of freedom in a wiring path. A terminal portion of such flexible integrated wiring is usually connected to another electrical circuit through a detachable flexible integrated wiring connector (see PTL 1 to PTL 3).
Here, the flexible integrated wiring connector disclosed in PTL 1 will be described with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a flexible integrated wiring connector 1 disclosed in PTL 1 includes a slider 5 provided with a mounting surface 4 on which a terminal portion 3 of a flexible integrated wiring 2 is mounted, and a cover 6 which is assembled to the slider 5 and presses the terminal portion 3 of the flexible integrated wiring 2 against the mounting surface 4 of the slider 5.
In the slider 5, positioning bosses 7a are formed on both end sides of the mounting surface 4 in the widthwise direction thereof (that is, in an X direction in FIG. 7), and protrusions 7b are formed in both side surfaces continued to both the ends. In addition, the cover 6 is constituted by a longitudinal member 6a extending in an arrangement direction of the terminal portion 3 in the flexible integrated wiring 2, and engagement members 6b which hang along the side surfaces of the slider 5 from both ends of the longitudinal member 6a and are provided with openings capable of engaging with the respective protrusions 7b formed in the side surfaces. In the flexible integrated wiring 2, boss holes 2a and 2a are bored at the respective locations corresponding to the positioning bosses 7a and 7a. 
At the time of assembling the flexible integrated wiring connector 1 to the terminal portion 3 of the flexible integrated wiring 2, first, the positioning bosses 7a and 7a of the slider 5 are inserted into the boss holes 2a and 2a of the flexible integrated wiring 2 to thereby install the terminal portion 3 on the mounting surface 4 of the slider 5. Then, the engagement members 6b of the cover 6 engage with the protrusions 7b of the side surfaces of the slider 5 by covering the flexible integrated wiring 2 with the longitudinal member 6a of the cover 6, and the flexible integrated wiring 2 comes into close contact with the slider 5.
[PTL 1] JP-A-2011-44381
[PTL 2] JP-A-2011-40226
[PTL 3] JP-A-2010-3443